


Risk It All: A Prison Romance

by CasperWild



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Drug Abuse, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Underaged Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasperWild/pseuds/CasperWild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America's incarceration rate is the highest in the world by far but if we were to crack open the bars and rip off the cuffs, what people who be left beneath the crimes we've labeled them with. How many are guilty? How many are in need of mental help? How many actually regret it? To most, prison isn't a rehabilitation center, it's an extreme time out where you either learn to not get caught again by the time you leave, or learn to make peace with whomever's God on your way out. Welcome, to Attlewood Provence-Hill Prison, other wise known as APH Prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risk It All: A Prison Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is the youngest journalist for the Sunday Round's and as a young man touched by prison, he explores the journalistic possibility of touching prison back.

"From the outside, APH Prison looks just like any other prison. The fences are sixteen feet tall, laced in barbed wire. Watchtowers stand in a square formation around the perimeter to keep every inch monitored and the large building in the middle is cut in an H formation. On the left side is cell block A and the right is cell block B with a few C cells in that main corridor between the two main blocks. As a smaller scale prison, there are ten in use rooms in both cell block A and B while only 5 are in C. Cell block A prisoners are males with longer sentences and or being held for violent crimes. These men are kept in solitary one room cells with 22 hour a day isolation with an hour split for showers and eating and 2 hours out in the spacious yard where all prisoners intermingle under careful supervision. While these men are in solitary most of there stay at APH, there is a chance for them to gain access to cell block B through good behavior over and extended amount of time and helpfulness to cases surrounding their own. There is also a chance for any inmate in any cellblock to be confined to solitary in worse conditions in the basement's solitary unit. This will only occur if an inmate causes problems or physical altercations. 

The cell block B prisoners are males with lesser crimes and shorter time spent at APH. Each prisoner here has one room mate and a job within the prison to help with rehabilitation. Prisoners may be assigned to the cleaning unit which handles laundry and other cleaning duties, arts and crafts which will mean teaching during rec time, kitchen which will mean serving, cooking, and cleaning up after meals, and lastly, library which is equipped to help inmates gain further knowledge or assist them with their cases. Cell block B prisoners also have more rights than A prisoners and are allowed to enjoy recreational time most of the day which they can spend doing crafts, in therapy circles, watching simple television, playing thought provoking games, or gaining more guidance on their cases. 

Depending on the crime and behavior of cellblock C prisoners, they will be treated like either A or B. As a cellblock of women, undivided by crime and each with a room mate, many are deemed harmless and may integrate with cellblock B prisoners. If deemed harmful, they are confined to their room during rec hours. Yet every inmate out of solitary is allowed their 2 hours outdoors."

Scribbling notes into his note pad, Peter looks up at the Warden, Gregory, Germima.. Something or other. Something German. "Other than the very bare minimum about prison life you've given me, can you talk to me about any inmates personally? This is a very small prison so it must be a given that you know most if not all of your inmates..." 

Germania runs his hand through his long platinum hair that hangs beautifully against his dark grey suit though his light green eyes are sharp enough to be a weapon. "I do know many of our inmates, Mr. Kirkland but I'm not allowed to give you any personal information regarding them. If you are that dissatisfied by the information I have given you, please, allow me to set you up with a guard for a tour. We do not have that many violent inmates so it should be harmless enough..." He said though his tone alluded to the fact that he almost wished that wasn't the case. 

Peter beamed at that shot, "Perfect. May I ask any inmates any questions while I'm around?" Germania lifted a pair of glasses to his nose and paused a minute, "... Fine, but you may only publish statements with an inmate's consent as well as mine after reading it." He said, going back to leafing through a stack of hearty manila folders that sat on his desk. He also lifted the phone and called an officer over to lead Peter around. 

As she arrived, tanned skin and long dark hair tied back into ponytails, she smiled at him, "I'm going to be leading you on that tour, alright..?" She asked, seeming very bright and sweet for a prison worker but Peter only smiled, getting out of his seat and grabbing all his equipment while Germania continues to go through his folders. 

"Oh by the way ..." The Warden added in, looking up at Peter, "Consent from the prisoner and myself also comes with any and all photographs you take. I will be monitoring next week's Sunday Rounds.." He said, referring to Peter's paper with the same glare he held through this entire conversation and Peter nodded. 

"Don't worry, Sir, I'm not that kind of reporter. ..." He joked as the tanned officer lead him out of the room, "I'm Sey by the way, " She added, leading him towards cellblock B, keys in hand. Peter smiled at the introduction and held out his own hand for a shake. 

"Peter Kirkland, I'm with the Sunday Rounds..." He said, gaining Sey's surprise, "Wow you are very young to be working for a professional paper... Not to offend you but I was expecting this to be a school project." 

Peter chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, "Yeah, I'm eighteen, the youngest on board there..." He said, bushy brows pulling together, "Does have it's perks though, I spent a lot of my time over seas so my portfolio was average for an adult journalist which made it exceptional for a young one." 

Sey smiled, "You seem impressive..." She chuckled, "But I can't help but wonder why someone like you would want a story on a place like this... What's the angle?" She brought them through the door that lead to the cellblock and Peter took his time with the answer. Sey didn't seem to mind though, filling silence with the clicking of her footsteps across the smooth floor. 

"... America has a remarkable number of prisoners. The highest in the nation. So naturally, a lot of people's lives are touched by prison. I want my story to focus on that. The lives of these inmates, the man under the crime..." He explained and the two came to a halt at the second floor above cellblock B's rec center. All twenty current inmates busying themselves with activities below and completely visible from this catwalk. 

Sey looked down at all of them and leaned on the railing. "You are noble, Mr. Kirkland.... But I hope you know what you are getting into... It may be nice to think of these people as just like you and me but there is a reason we keep them in a place like this. " 

Peter looked down at them and then back at her, "What are the crimes of these people?" He asked, wanting to really know what he was getting into. 

"They range..." She began, a hesitant informant, " Some of them got into drugs.. Some assault. Some are economic criminals... But there are scary men and women here... There is a man down there who raped his younger brother... Another that assaulted an officer pretty badly.. And another that ran a meth ring." 

Peter winced just a little bit, ".... Well, I did say I wanted to look past the crimes..." He said, standing up and walking towards a metal stair case that led to their level. 

"Mind if I start getting to know them now...?" 

Sey smiled, if not a tad bit nervous as she followed Peter and set him down at a small table with guards close by just in case. 

"I'll get you an inmate to start with and to go easy on you, we'll start small.." Sey said before she was off and mingling between the sea of orange before Peter. It was a strange thing to think about with Sey's words from earlier circling in his head. A pedophilic, incestuous rapist, a police brutality buff, and a meth king. And yet this small, sweet officer could slip through the crowd like a knife through melted butter. 

It made him wonder if those acts were real or something Sey made up to scare him out of this but with that tinge of fear inside of him, there was also a horrible curiosity. If he didn't do this now, he never would. And just as Peter got lost inside his mind, there was a young blonde set in front of him. He looked about his own age with hair just a tinge lighter and eyes just off amethyst. Though the strangest thing was, this inmate seemed afraid of him. 

"Hey.." Peter started awkwardly, holding out his hand and the blonde nervously but politely shook it. 

"Hello..." 

Peter looked down at his notebook and got a fresh sheet, "So, um... Did the officer who asked you to come over here tell you what I wanted from you...?" 

The blonde rubbed his shoulders, just seemingly full of nervous tics. "Yeah, you just wanted to ask me about myself.. Right?" 

"Right," Peter nodded, "So.. Let's start with your name. I'm Peter by the way..." 

"Matt, but everyone here goes by last names so I'd be Williams..." He explained and Peter jotted everything door as the spoke. 

"Alright, Matt, well, I want to know all about your life and that means we don't have to talk about how you got here if that makes you uncomfortable and we can stop at anytime. I'll ask you simple questions, none of which you have to answer and I won't bring up your crime excluding my first question. Fair enough?" 

Matt nodded. 

"Why are you in here and how long do you have?" 

"Drug possession... Marijuana. 60 days. This is my 32nd day so it's almost over..."

**Author's Note:**

> Mattie, our favorite Canadian, has an issue, but just like with everything, he has to share it with his brother.


End file.
